Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcast signal receiver, a method for providing broadcast signal relation information, and a server.
Description of the Related Art
Media contents are information that can be provided based on a media such as terrestrial broadcasting, satellite broadcasting, cable broadcasting, Internet broadcasting, digital multimedia broadcasting, a Blu-ray disc (BD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), or a like storage medium. The media contents may be represented in the format of audio and/or video (or image) and/or a text, and given as broadcast contents or multimedia contents.
Because the broadcast contents have been the most widely spread media contents, it is important to provide a user with relation information corresponding to the broadcast contents, such as contents guide information, location information, goods information, actor/actress information, artist information, banner advertisement information, advertiser information, media contents purchase information, event information, etc., in real time.
However, devices capable of reproducing broadcast contents may not have a function of providing the relation information. In this case, a user may use a device capable of accessing the Internet to obtain the relation information through Internet searching based on information about the broadcast contents known to a user.
It is difficult for a user to obtain the relation information, synchronized with the broadcast contents being currently reproduced, in real time. Further, information related to the media contents is limited since the Internet searching is based on the information known to the user.